Origins
by jkeoni
Summary: The story set prelude to 'Beginnings'. Years before Cruger recruited the B Squad, destined rangers faced harsh obstacles and ordeals in their lives before finding SPD. Details the lives of particular rangers preSPD. Please R&R. Ch. 4 posted
1. A Deadly Deal

Origins

A young dark skinned woman in a laboratory coat was working diligently along with her colleagues on a breakthrough in law enforcement technology. The woman had long, curly jet black hair that was tied back so it wouldn't get in her eyes as she conducted experiments. She, along with six other colleagues, was working together with Dr. Kat Manx on an experimental project that could benefit the world. They sought out to complete the project of metamorphosis in order use its technology for future endeavors in the department of Space Patrol Delta. The young woman was also working with a young man with dark brown hair, also donning a laboratory coat. They were working on research for the new protective armor for the law enforcement services.

"So how's the new baby, Roderick?" the woman asked as she looked in through her microscope, striking up casual conversation.

"You know, Jean, I never thought that parenthood could be so hard. It's been two weeks since me and the Anna brought her home, and little Elizabeth has been non-stop ever since," as the man said as he began examining microscope slides. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and dabbed his forehead.

"I know what you mean. It's never easy adjusting to something like becoming a parent for the first time." Jean replied as she adjusted the focus on her microscope.

As they continued on with their research, out through the doors walked a feline alien creature, Dr. Kat Manx. Kat came along bearing imperative news. She had a concerned look on her face that alerted the two that the seriousness of the situation.

"Janine, Roderick, I have something urgent that I have to tell you. I don't know how to say it say I'll come right out and say it. All the research that's being conducted the past year, it's going to have lasting effects on your genetic make-up. I still need to do some extensive testing but no doubt about it, there will be some after effects that you may experience. Everyone involved in the research is going to be affected. I don't know how they will be affected but there will be likely symptoms."

"But I don't feel any different," Roderick replied.

"Scanners have detected changes in the genetic DNA code from the other researchers and most likely you have been affected as the others have. We'll need to run further testing," Kat explained.

"Can these side affects be fatal?" asked Jean with a concerned expression on her face.

"They don't seem to be, but I still need to run more tests. But there's no telling what the ramifications of this exposure to this technology can have," Kat answered.

"Dr. Manx, the commander alerted us of the urgent news about the potential side effects that we might experiences," another woman in a laboratory coat said as she entered the room. She had curly blonde hair that was tied in ponytail. Two other colleagues entered behind her. One of them was a man, with light brown hair who wore glasses that edged to the tip of his nose. He had deep emerald green eyes that gleamed through his glasses. The other was a young woman with sky blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Kat, do you really think that our research has contributed to this these effects?" the blond scientist inquired.

"Allison, my theory is that a long term exposure to substances and materials not indigenous towards Earth, along with the strong energy sources used in our technology, may result in genetic mutation."

"Kat, I have readied the bio scanners, and can start whenever you are ready," the man in glasses informed the feline.

"Thanks Brett, I really appreciate it. Anyone want to volunteer to go first?" Kat purposed.

"I'll go first," the brown haired woman beside Brett answered. "The sooner we find out about this mutation, the better."

"I agree, the sooner will get the results from the bio scan, we'll be able to see what we are dealing with," Kat urged.

"Alright Leyla, just follow me to the scanners. It shouldn't take too long," said Brett as he adjusted his glasses.

As the two scientist walked down the corridor, Kat along with Roderick, Jean, and Allison looked at each other nervously.

That night, the sky was filled with a misty fog over the downtown pier as the air was filled with the scent of murky salt water.In a rundown abandoned warehouse, an alien with a wing-like cape awaits for his associate to arrive. He waited there patiently in the cold, dark warehouse among the scavenging rats. His eyes flashed bright red as he grew impatient with every passing second. This creature wore a protective shield over his head, as his is a wanted felon throughout several galaxies. He grew more edgy as he clenched his fists. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"I see you are doing well for yourself," a gray and black serpent like creature, with metallic arms and legs clothed in a long black cloak. He was stroking his razor sharp katana as his long black tongue slithered between his fangs.

"You've kept me waiting for long enough, Sevistrus."

"Well, nice to see you too, Broodwing. Now what's this special assignment you've got for me?"

"I want you to be on the lookout. SPD is currently in the early developmental stages of advance technology and I want as much information you can get. Once they complete their development, I want you to steal it. I have crucial plans for their research in the future. Here, I'm giving you a file of names of SPD technological researchers that are working on this project. I want you and your men to obtain valuable information from them by any means necessary" the bat-like alien instructed giving his business partner a disc with files on SPD researchers.

"That's quite an assignment you have for me. You know I do not come cheap for such services, especially for an elaborate plan such as this one"

"All in good time, you will be paid, Sevistrus, all in good time. Once I have the information I require, I can start constructing a vast array of weaponry that can be at your command," Broodwing said temptingly.

"And you say I must get this SPD technology by any means necessary?" the serpent-like alien confirmed.

"_By any absolute means necessary,_" Broodwing reiterated strongly.

"Heh, that should not be problem," as Sevistrus laughed sinisterly as he started to wipe blood off of his katana.


	2. Shocking Revelations

In his cavern lair beyond the coastal shores, Sevistrus was plotting a scheme to against SPD. He opened the file that Broodwing gave to him. He was scouting victims looking for any useful information before pursuing his given mission. The serpent found each of the researcher's photograph along their title.

Space Patrol Delta Research and Development Staff:

_Roderick H. Delgaldo- title: genetic engineer_

_Allison A. Drew- title: genetic engineer_

_Leyla A. Tate- title: chemical engineer_

_Brett Carson- title: chemical/biological engineer_

_Janine J. Landerson- title: genetic engineer_

_Samuel Harrison- title: research and development, applied sciences_

_Dr. Kat Manx- title: head research development_

After surveying the profiles of his victims, he began orchestrating a plan to gain confidential SPD data on new technology. Sevistrus opened his laptop and began sending the background information to his fellow mobsters that were circulating around the city.

"Alright Sam, your scan is finally complete." Brett said as he instructed Sam Harrison to get up from the examining table.

"So, do I get a clean bill of health, doc?" Sam joked.

"We still don't know yet. Kat's still going over the others' physical bio scans," Dr. Carson said.

"Do you really think that our DNA code's been mutated, Brett?" asked Sam, inquisitively.

"To be honest, it's hard to tell how it will affect us. None of us have even experienced any symptoms thus far. Come on. Let's take this final bio report to Kat so she can look over it," Brett said. Dr. Sam Harrison got up from the table and accompanied Carson down the hallway.

"I just can't figure it out," Dr. Manx said under her breath in frustration as she examined each of the researcher's biological reports.

"We've taken blood samples which resulted in positive readings of genetic mutation, but there are still no signs of side effects from any of them," Kat continued.

"Here's the last of the scans," Brett said entering the Kat's working station along with Sam.

Kat looked at Sam's medical report only to find the similar results with the other physical exams as she sighed.

"Not looking good is it?" Sam asked.

"It definitely shows the altered DNA strands, but obviously you aren't experiencing symptoms. No physical changes, no abnormality in vital statistics, nothing." Kat slammed her hands on her work station in frustration.

"Any luck Kat?" a blue alien canine dog entered through the double doors.

"No luck what so ever, Commander Cruger. Reports indicate the mutation within the genetic coding, but there are still no signs or symptoms. This mutation does not seem to be fatal or harmful since there appears to be no abnormality."

"Don't let this discourage you, Kat," Commander Cruger reassured. "Since the mutation does not pose any threat at the moment, we shall continue with the research."

"Okay, we've got the confirmation to go ahead with the research, but we still need to approached this situation with caution, and be on the alert for any physiological changes that may occur. I'll go ahead and inform the others of our decision," Kat said, leaving her station


	3. Deaths in the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney do. I forgot to put this in the first two chapters. I got caught in the moment. Enjoy.

* * *

In her living quarters, a young female cadet was tossing and turning throughout the night. She kept moaning as she slept. Her roommate was very concerned about her as she could tell that she was having a nightmare. The young cadet in yellow plaid pajama bottoms was murmuring something in her sleep. 

"Mama… Papa…no…please," she continued. Her blonde roommate walked across the room and hushed her soothingly as she stroke her forehead softly reassuring her. These nightmares were growing more frequent by the week. As the young girl seemed to be calming down, the blonde sighed with a look of uneasiness as she climbed back into her bed.

* * *

"Come on, angel, crawl to daddy," Roderick said as he opened his arms to his seven month old baby girl. 

It had been several months since he had discovered that his DNA had been genetically mutated from exposure to cellular technology. Now Roderick was now enjoying time at home with his infant daughter. He then wondered, as he looked on at his giggling child, how the mutation would affect her. Roderick then looked longingly at a photo placed on the mantle of his fireplace. There he saw a picture of him and his wife, both with faces of joy. And on the shoulders of Roderick was a small dark haired little boy with smile on his face. He sighed as he was reminiscing past memories. He then turned to his smiling daughter which in turn made him laugh. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from outside the house. The sudden interruption startled the baby as she wailed. Roderick handed the baby to Anna.

"Here, take Lizzie. I'll check what's outside. It's probably just a couple of raccoons."

Roderick stepped outside into the stormy night. He could barely make out anything. He turned on his flashlight, surveying his driveway. He saw one of the garbage cans tipped over.

"Just as I thought, a couple of scavengers looking for a midnight snack."

Just as he turned around he felt razor sharp metal claws sink deep into his shoulders. Roderick shouted in pain as the claws retracted, dripping in blood.

Glowing yellow eyes were staring right at him. All that Roderick could make out were the distinct yellow eyes, the metallic hands with blood stained claws that emerged through a black cloak.

"Who… Who are you? What do you want?" Roderick asked, already down to his knees as the rain poured down on them. His shirt was torn and blood stained from the flesh wounds

Suddenly, he felt a hot searing pain, as a pair of fangs dug into his neck. He yelled in agony feeling the venom run through his veins.

"Roderick, I heard you yelling. Is everything alright? I was just putting Lizzie asleep and I…" Anna stopped dead in her tracks.

There Anna found her husband on the cold, wet ground, bleeding excessively. Roderick was at the feet of his attacker. Anna shrieked with fear. Once the serpent locked eyes with her, he went instantly for his next prey. He went for the kill, once again sinking his venomous fangs into the flesh of Anna. The predator made quick work of her and then entered the house.

Upon entering, the intruder can hear the cries of an infant, cradled in a basinet. The hooded serpent glared at the helpless child then proceeded down the hallway into Roderick's study room.

There he found his victim's research notes and files on the desk. He also found a laptop on the desk. He inserted a disk into the laptop, retrieving secret data stored.

"Heh, this should do well," he downloaded the files on the disk and then concealed it within his cloak. He then picked up the researcher's briefcase and left the house leaving his victims helpless. Only the cries of a defenseless infant filled the emptiness of the cold stormy night.

* * *

A young man in dread locks was sleeping quietly in a shelter in downtown New Tech City. He couldn't help tossing and turning in his cot. The young man awake in the middle of the night, breathing heavily as bullets of sweat ran down his face. The sirens sounded throughout the city as he lay there in his cot. There weren't many nights where he would get a decent night's sleep. A case of insomnia was the usual for him in recent weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he slept without having that same dream. The young man ran his hands through his dreaded locks, catching the cold sweat. He then sat up, unable to sleep, and looked out the window catching a glimpse of the skyline. He caught the sight of the full moon shining bright in the deep crimson night sky.

* * *

Janine was working late one night in the laboratory. She was going over a few slides and taking notes on the cellular structure of the new substance being used for SPD armor. She decided to call it a night, as she hung up her lab coat and picked up her briefcase. The genetic researcher inserted her disk, downloaded her research from the database and clocked out. She walked out into the parking lot, briefcase in hand.

"A date with a pillow would hit the spot right about now," she yawned to herself. She noticed the night watchman at his post. Janine smiled as she waved at him.

"Calling it a night, huh?" the guard said.

"G'night, Morgan. Take it easy, okay? I'll see you in the morning"

"Night, Jeanie, you go get some rest alright?" Morgan smiled.

Just as she approached her car she noticed a shadowy figure move out from the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?"

She turned only to find an alley cat rummaging through the garbage.

"All these long hours got me seein' things," she said wiping perspiration from her forehead.

As she neared her car she could sense a presence behind her.

"Janine Landerson I presume," a bat-like alien creature taunted. Razor sharp claws emerged from his cloak.

"You have something I want, Landerson."

As Janine was being cornered by this creature, she felt herself backing into something. At first she thought was cornered into a wall, but soon realized it was someone else. She felt heavy breathes down her neck. She felt behind her, cold, scaly skin on what seem like a snake like beast. Cold sweat was dripping down her face, as she heard a serpent hissing in her ear. Janine then experienced a hot searing pain shoot into her neck and throughout her body. A woman's fearful cry was heard in the SPD parking lot as the moon shone. The night watchman heard the woman's cry of pain. He came to discover the woman, whom he just said good-bye a few moments ago, laying prone on the cold pavement.

"Jeanie, Jeanie!" Morgan, the night watchman, yelled in panic. He came running to her aid. Morgan knelt down beside Janine, shaking her in hopes that she would awaken. But to no avail, the damage had already been done.

* * *

On a rooftop high above the city, two shadows congregated to discuss business matters.

"You sure made quick work of her, Sevistrus," Broodwing commended as she opened Janine's briefcase.

"I just hate wasting time disposing pathetic beings that are unfit to die at my hands," hissed Sevistrus hissed.

"and Delgaldo?"

"He's been taken care of," the serpent replied, handing Roderick's briefcase to Broodwing.

"Ah, excellent work," Broodwing said accepting it greedily.

"…Ahem," Sevistrus was now looking at his associate fiercely.

"Oh yes, you're payment. This should cover your expenses for the time being." Broodwing slide an open briefcase with wads of dollar bills inside.

"And the weapons," Sevistrus asked with a look of concern.

"But of course, with this information and technology that I now have, I will construct the most lethal weapons SPD will ever encounter. And will we also need an associate to them out for me, obviously."

"Fine by me," Sevistrus commented with a ominous smirk on his face as he began wiping the fresh blood off of his claws.


	4. Humble Beginnings

_When I first started stealing, it was out of mere survival. I needed to eat so I took whatever I could get my hands on. Then I started to steal out of the cheap thrill. That rush of adrenaline, the feeling was exhilarating. Almost addicting. The lines of right and wrong were blurred. But then I noticed those who would steal out of desperation. Those who would have nothing to wear, nothing to eat, not even a roof to sleep under. Then there were those stole for the sole purpose of satisfying their greed, while others stole to feed their starving families. That's when it became all too clear. I remember the teachings that I was raised on. To always care for others, to help the needy and those less fortunate. I'll never forget what you have done for me. I'll never forget my humble upbringings. You're always looking down and watching me, protecting me, guiding me. Even though you not with me now, you will always be in my heart. Always._

It was a cold, drifty night when a young boy in baggy jeans and a tattered gray shirt was shivering on a corner street. The boy was perhaps six but no older than seven years. He wore his hair in dreads. His foster mother would used to spend nights like this brushing his hair, sometimes braiding it, or tying into a ponytail. But now he was all alone. He was now on his own. Many of the people passing by just shook their heads in sorrow while others tossed a few coins at his feet. He then saw three shadowy figures in the far distance as they ran in a hurry. As they drew closer he could make out that they were three children, just a few years older than him. One was a girl in torn blue jeans and a fade lavender hooded sweatshirt. She had cinnamon brown hair which was tangled in a mess. The other two were boys. One of them was an older black boy, who seemed like he was the eldest of the three. The other boy was lighter skinned. The younger boy had jet black hair was also tangled like the girl's. Both of them wore torn jeans as the elder one had a ragged old trench coat while the other boy had an old patched up, mud brown jacket. All of them carried loaves of bread. Apples also seemed to be slipping through their arms and a few dropped to the ground as the hurried. They clutched on to what they can hold onto.

The three children seemed to be running away from someone. There were being chased by one of the street vendors.

"Hurry up, guys. He's on our tails," the elder boys replied.

"Ha, come on. That old man can't catch us. See that, he's already catchin' for breath. You worryin' too much T.J.," the younger boy laughed as looked back at the vendor trailing behind.

"Quit messin' round Derek," the girl added as the three of them fled the scene.

"Damn you, punk kids!" the street vendor yelled as he tried to catch his breath. The trio was already long gone leaving only crumbs and a few apples on the ground. He stared suspiciously at the boy as he walked away.

The young dread lock haired boy watched on, witnessing the three juveniles ran off into the night. He walked down the street, in hope to find a warm place to spend the night. His stomach was growling since he hasn't eaten anything for two days. He picked up some of the apples on the ground that the young thieves had left behind. He gathered the apples up in his shirt and began munching on them as the juice dripped down from his mouth. He tossed the leftover cores over his shoulder as he began munching on the next apple.

The boy in dreads then pulled out a handkerchief and gathered the last three apples. There was no telling when his next meal would be, so he thought it would be best to save some apples for later. He tied the handkerchief full of apples into a tight bundle and tucked it under his arm as he clutched it under arm. He hugged himself tight trying to keep himself warm.

"Hey kid!"

He heard a voice from behind from. He turned around to find the three young thieves

"You got a place to stay?" the girl asked him.

He shook his head as he protected the bundle of apples tucked under his arms.

"C'mon," the eldest of the trio whispered, as he motioned the boy to follow him and his partners in crime.

The four of them walked down the corner street. The eldest boy made sure no one was following them and then proceeded to sneak down the main street. The night seemed very quiet.The children made their way toas they travelled underneath the highway bridge that led into downtown. They went through an opening through a chain link fence. It had appeared that the fence was torn through.

"Be careful while going through the fence," the older kid warned as he pointed out the barb wire that surrounded the fence.

Then the dread lock haired boy found where the three thieves were leading him. It was a dark alley way that was fairly distant from the market place and the downtown area. The ally was just beyond the outskirts of the city. It was just far enough that they were the only inhabitants. The boy found in the alley an old abandoned car. Its tires were flat, the fender without its chrome, and the windows were shattered and duct taped. The boy looked on at the wreckage until the one of the three thieves broke the silence.

"So kid, got a name?" the oldest of the trio asked. He pulled out a loaf of bread out of his trench coat, tore off a piece and handed it to him.

"Jack. Jack Landors," the boy nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Jack. My name's Tony Jay. But you can just call me TJ," the older boy in the worn trench coat smiled as he seemed to lighten him. The other two thieves were starting a fire in one of the nearby steel trash cans.

"This here's Maggie," TJ introduced, as the young girl waved at Jack.

"And over there is Derek," TJ motioned to the boy in the mud brown jacket.

Maggie and Derek were both warming their hands over the bonfire set ablaze in the trash can.

"Hey there, little Jack," Maggie smiled

"Howsit goin' bro? Derek said as he rubbed his hands together in front of the fire.

"We'd like it if you'd stay with us. The streets can be very unforgiving, you know,"

"You mean, you guys want me to live here with you?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah. It sure beats living on the streets alone, ya know? Derek added with a smile.

"Besides, you never know what you're gonna run into out there," Maggie said looking out into the streets.

"So what do you say?" TJ asked.

"You know, I don't have a whole lot to offer, but I hope this is a start," Jack said as he opened up the bundle of apples tied in his handkerchief.

"Here, take 'em," he said giving an apple to each of them. "It's not much, but it's the least I could do, since you're offering me to stay here with you."

TJ pulled out a pocket knife out from his jacket. He sliced his apple in half and gave it to Jack.

"Hey, in this family, we look out for one another," he said.

"Thanks," Jack smiled as he accepted TJ's friendly gesture.

"And tomorrow you can meet the rest of the family," Maggie informed.

"You'll fit right in, little bro," Derek replied as he took a bite out of his apple and placed an arm around Jack.


End file.
